All for you, and only you Deidara Sakura Itachi
by SnowBunny32
Summary: Deidara wants Itachi's girl, and Sakura want's Deidara. What happens when Sasuke wants to claim back what once was his? This couple will soon realize what's the price of true love. RATED M for Language and later Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**EDIT:**_Hello there! This is my third DeiSAku Fan Fic WOOHOO! This one is going to be different then the other two i have up and will be also completed, (Dont know when, but im sure of it!). I hope you enjoy this first chapter, feel free to drop a review and tell me if you like or if you hate. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

_Flash back:_

_ Sakura swiftly glided from branch to branch, her mind occupied, "Dam that stupid fucking Sasuke!", she yelled, "Wait until I get my fucking hands on him! Ill show him what pain truly feels like!". She stopped taking a few deep breaths, she was 16 now, she couldn't be hung up on some lame ass emotional motherfucker anymore, she was about the reach an age were she would soon begin thinking about settling down to have a family. _

_ She leaned against the tree letting her feet dangle off the side of the branch. She knew deep inside that she now hated Sasuke, but why was she chasing after him now? She sighed as she heard some rustling beneath her. She watched a man with long black hair immerge followed by a blue man who looked like a shark she recognized the men, "Itachi Uchiha?",she yelled as she jumped down from her branch, the two men turned to her, "Sakura Haruno?", Itachi smirked._

_ "If your looking for your faggot brother, he's not at the village, and if your looking for that retarded blond, he's not there ether", she spoke Itachi gave her an odd glance. "Were is Sasuke then?", Sakura sighed, "That whole revenge gig got to him, so he left to look and join Orochimaru, my guess is that he's probably out there some were getting probed by that faggot", Sakura looked over to the blue man. "Your a lot more hostile than I remember? Did something happen?", Kisame spoke, Sakura shrugged, "Age I guess", she sat down on the grass._

_ Both men looked at each other before they did the same, "Why are you so calm around us? You know we want to kill your friend, so why dint you run off to warn everyone?", Kisame asked examining Sakura. "Honestly I have no idea, I have been training a hell of a lot more", Sakura looked down at her bag, "and I guess I'm tired of waiting for death to come for me", she mumbled. Itachi sighed, "So you were out looking for Sasuke?", he asked Sakura chuckled, "FUCK NO! I'm done waiting for that emo bastard, if anything I'm hunting his ass down", Kisame had an amused smile on his face. "Are you going to stop me?", Sakura questioned Itachi who looked away, "No, I'm not going to stop you", he sighed, "So your betraying your village?", Sakura thought at that._

_ She wasn't exactly betraying her village, she was doing everyone a favor, she was going to wipe Sasuke's existence away, so everyone would move on. She wanted to move on also, that's why she was doing this in the end. She looked at Itachi, "No, I'm not, im just going away for a while, to train and become stronger", she rubbed her stomach, "and once I become stronger ill kill that smug bastard", she stood up and began to walk away from them, "Wait!", she heard Itachi yell._

_ She looked back to were Kisame and Itachi were whispering some stuff, "How about you come back with us?", Sakura eyed Itachi carefully, "Why?", she asked, Itachi sighed, "Because you're the one that got away in the end", Sakura blushed. "Are you confessing something?", Sakura giggled Itachi blushed and looked away, "Ive always had an eye on you, even if it was from afar, I was jealous when I found out you were teamed up with my brother, it angered me, but it allowed me to keep a closer eye on you", Itachi cleared his trought, "yes, I am confessing something, I like you, Sakura", Sakura blushed again and looked away. Then she noticed he had moved closer to her, "Come with us? Please?", Sakura shuddered, before nodding._

**_End Flashback…_**

Sakura knelt down near a boulder holding her breath and hiding her chakra, she had finally found were Sasuke and his crew were hiding. She sighed glancing down to the scroll she had holstered on her leg, she knew she had to be heading to Gaara but she had also got a hint of familiar chakra, that she HAD to check out. She ran away from the hide out and secured her self around some nice dense trees, she whistled lightly calling a bird, she scribbled the location down and tied the paper tightly on the bird before sending it off. Then she began her long journey to the Village hidden in the Sand.

….

Itachi sat lazily on his chair reading when he heard a flapping sound, he found a bird perched on his window sill, he examined the bird to find a piece of paper tied on it. He smiled as he took the paper from the bird, he studied the piece of paper with a smirk, "Found you bro", he whispered. "Hey Itachi we need to head out also, they sent the rookie and Sasori out on a mission, Boss wants us to keep on eye on them", Kisame spoke entering the Uchiha's room. Kisame looked at the piece of paper Itachi was holding, "Lets get on with it then, because once were done with it, I have my own mission to go on".

….

Sakura fell lazily on the bed as she stretched out on it, "About time you get here!", Naruto teased, Sakura just sighed. "I'm sorry, I got distracted and needed to go look for something", she mumbled turning to the window. "Well don't get to comfortable, Gaara needs to speak to us", Kakashi spoke as he walked by the room, reading his perverted novel a always.

"Sup Sakura!", Kankuro cheered, Sakura smiled, "I'm good how about you Kankuro-kun", Kankuro smiled, "Just getting things ready, for an attack you know how it is", Sakura chuckled and nodded. They were on the roof of the Kazekages tower, she looked out into the beautiful horizon, "What a beautiful sunset", Sakura whispered, "You bet, around here the sun set is always a beaut to see", Kankuro sighed as he finished up the cannon. "Its getting dark, best to get inside", Kankuro said tugging at Sakura.

….

"Wow! She sure is pretty, un", Deidara said looking trough his scope, he watched the pink haired konoichi walk back into the building with the other ninja. "Don't get distracted Deidara", Sasori spoke looking closely at his team mate, "I know, I know, un", Deidara waved his hand at his partner, before glancing up at the sky, "Its almost time", he smirked. As he trough down a clay bird in front of him, and watching it grow large, he then jumped on top of it, "Lets get this show on the road, un".

….

Sakura pulled back her hair into a ponytail and prepped her gloves at the medic station, that's till she heard a large bang, she couldn't help but run outside to see what was going on. A man on a bird flew over the village dropping bombs, she had to get a better look, so she jumped up to see him. She then noticed the cloak, she squeezed her hands into fists, "Itachi said nothing of this", she watched the blond twirl around in the air dodging Garra's attacks. Just then she caught a good glance at the criminal, he was young, he looked no older than 20, his long blond hair was entrancing, it seemed much longer than Itachi's and what she could see, his teal blue eyes were wonderful. She shook her head, " I belong to Itachi…. Don't i?", she questioned herself, before feeling a strong breeze, the bird was coming right at her.

She jumped up off the roof and barely dodged the attack, she had enough time to grab ahold of the attacker and cling to him as he pulled up into the sky. "Get off me, un!", the man scram trying to pull her off him, "Not till you tell me what your doing here!", he yelled back feeling him pull back so the bird would plummet down. "That's not going to shake me off!", she yelled tightening her grip around his shoulder's. "GAH! Do you have to squeeze so hard!, I can hardly breathe!, UN!", he yelled pulling back up in to the sky. "Fucking bastard Itachi, he told me nothing of this!", she cursed feeling the bird twirl around, before it stopped, the man looked back at her, "Did you just say itachi?".

She was caught off guard by his gaze, his eye stared deep into mine, "You have very pretty eyes", she whispered, she heard him gasp, "Oh crap! You don't hear shit!", she yelled squeezing him, "AH! You dint answer my question, un", he coughed. "Yes I know Itachi, by your robe, I'm guessing you do to", she head him grunt, "You could say that, un", just then a gust of sand hit us, sending Deidara and her off his bird, "FUCK!", they both yelled, she felt him struggle before she hugged him close to her, "Hold on!", she began to make some hand signs, "Teleport!", she yelled holding Deidara tightly to her body.

They feel into water, she came up gasping for air, "Fuck that was close", she panted looking around, "Wait were is…", she then panicked diving into the water. She found his limp body floating down, she pulled him up gasping once she immerged, she swam him up to shore, "Fuck! I forgot this stuff could happen", she panted spitting out water. She then began to asses the mans injuries, "Fuck!", she began doing compressions on him, then she put her lips to his and gave him two breaths, before moving back to compressions, she then again put her lips on his, breathed then a rush of water was pushed into her mouth. She moved away coughing as the man also sat up coughing up the water.

"What the fuck was that, un!", he asked looking over at her, "I was giving you CPR, if it wasn't for me, you would still be unconscious!", Sakura yelled whipping away the water from her lips, "Not that, I meant the jutsu!", Sakura sighed, "It's a teleportation jutsu, if they would of captured you, you would have been killed", she sighed leaning back on her hands, "I had to do it or we would of died", she noticed the guy eying her. "What's your name?", she asked the man smirked, "Deidara, not how do you know Itachi?, un", Deidara asked, Sakura smiled, "He's an old friend", she stood up stretching.

….

Deidara watched as the konoichi stood to stretch, "_she's so fucking beautiful, but what is her relation to Itachi?"_, he growled ignoring the stare that came from the girl, "What's your name, un", he asked, fixing his sandals. "Sakura", she spoke Deidara smiled, _"a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"._


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT:** Neext chapter is finally here, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, ill be posting the next chapter once i get a good enough amount of views, thank you guys!

**I dont own Naruto :(**

Itachi walked close by Kisame as the saw someone walking to them, they both stopped as they noticed it was Sasori, "Where's Blondie?", Kisame asked, Sasori grunts, "Who the fuck knows, first he was attacking the Kazekage, then he was being attacked by some Konoichi, then they are both knocked off then BOOM!, gone", Sasori sighed. Itachi studies the puppet master, "What did the Konichi look like?", Sasori narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, "Pink hair is all I could see", Itachi sighs holding back his emotions. _"That blond idiot is somewhere out there with my Sakura, that's a great thing to have on your mind", _Itachi mentally cursed. "Lets look for them then", he spoke looking over at Kisame who just nodded in agreement.

…

"FUCK!", Sakura cussed as she feel back from a branch being caught by Deidara, "Be careful! Last thing I want is you getting hurt, un", Deidara said holding Sakura, "Maybe we should rest a bit so I can heal", Sakura said glancing down. Deidara picked her up bridal style and jumping down, were he laid her don near a tree, "There", he said as he stood up to look around. "You really don't know were we are?, un", Deidara said, Sakura sighed, "No I'm sorry I don't know", she concentrated some of her chakra to her palms to heal her ankle. Deidara sighs and sits next to her, "So you and Itachi child hood friends?", Deidara asks, Sakura glances at him, "Yes, you can say that, he was actually related to one of my old team mates, but he ran off", Sakura coughed, "So you know about the organization?", Sakura giggled, "Dei everyone knows about you guys, except…".

Sakura stares at Deidara, taking in his entire look, "You look very young to be running around with them", she said going back to healing her ankle. Deidara chuckled lightly, "OH? I'm young? I'm only 19 how old are you?", Sakura feels his eyes on her, "I'm 17, my birthday was a few months ago", she replied. She moved her ankle and stood up making sure it was all healed, "AWE! Your almost legal!", Deidara teased. Sakura blushed, "Oh come on!", she laughed.

….

They travelled some more till nightfall fell over them, "Maybe we should stop, un", Deidara said looking up at the ski, "Your right, we should", Sakura agreed jumping down, "Maybe we could find a cave or something", she said. Deidara climbed the tree and examined the area, "There's a mountain over there, we have a chance of a cave that way", he said pointing north.

When they arrived the found a nice cozy cave to crawl in, then they both sat in silence, before Sakura began to shiver, "You cold?", Deidara asked, Sakura shook her head, "Not really, just a draft hit me is all", she rubbed her arms not looking at Deidara. Deidara crawled to her side were he took off his robe and draped it over her, Sakura couldn't help but stare, he was in perfect shape, his tight shirt really highlighted everything that laid beneath. She had to admit, he was way better looking than Itachi, he was so slim and smooth but yet he was strong and very nicely toned. Sakura shook her head, "_come on Sakura! You know, you and Itachi are a thing!", _her inner voice yelled, "_Are we really? We have never kissed and If we do its just a small peck, I don't think that's actually considered going out?",_ Sakura was arguing with her self when she looked over.

Deidara was asleep his hair fell over his face, hugging his features, Sakura gasped as she found herself reaching for his hand, _"Fuck Itachi",_she mentally cussed as she cuddled next to the blond, and she found herself drifting to sleep.

…

Deidara woke up to find someone next to him, he smiled as he stared down at Sakura, he smirked causing Sakura to wake up. Sakura stared sleepily up at Deidara, "g…Good morning..", she whispered as she reached up to kiss Deidara, she kissed him deeply, Deidara was frozen until he reached up and pulled her in, he lightly bit her lip, causing Sakura to gasp and wake up more. She stared at Deidara as he slipped his tongue unto her mouth, causing her to moan and close her eyes, she didn't care at that point in time. They kissed deeply for a few minutes before pulling away, panting.

"I'm…. I'm sorry", Sakura mumbled fixing her shirt and skirt, "Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong, besides, I liked it, un", Sakura glanced over at Deidara, a smirk painted on his face. He was godly no matter how she looked at him, he was perfect, "I….It doesn't matter, thi….this stays between us ok?", Sakura couldn't help but shake with excitement as she noticed Deidara move closer to her. "Sure", he whispered before kissing her once more.

….

They walked a few hours before Sakura felt some familiar chakra, before she knew it she was in someone's arms, "Sakura, are you ok?", Itachi said searching her for something, "I'm fine Itachi", she sighed. Before she could react Itachi was kissing her, "I was so worried that, that he would do something stupid!", He glared at Deidara, she stood frozen, when she mustered enough courage to look at Deidara, he was covering his face. She could only imagine what was going trough his mind, "D…Do you really….. think I'm that dam careless?!", Deidara said, his voice deeper than she remembered.

She couldn't help but think that she had done this to him, _"You're a fucking idiot! Now he's going to hate you! You should of never kissed him!",_ she smacked my head hard, "Are you ok?", Itachi said. She looked at the ground, "I'm fine Itachi", Skura said grinding my teeth, "Lets just go", Deidara said taking off not looking at her.

….

"_IM THE BIGGEST IDIOT!_ _Of course there dating! That's the only way she would know that Uchiha!",_ Deidara walked ahead of the group. He reached up and touched his lips, before growling and kicked a branch, anger and range flowed trough his body. _"That Itachi….he better watch and treat her well or…",_ Deidara balled his hands into fists, "_Ill take her from you! I swear! Ill make her mine",_Deidara looked behind.

Sakura was walking with Kisame, she was silent, he noticed Itachi watching him, Deidara couldn't help but growl. "Why are you so mad?", Sasori spoke scaring the hell out of Deidara, "I'm not mad, un", Deidara said composing himself, "Oh… ok so its one of those days were you growl at everything then", Sasori said with a slight chuckle. "SHUT UP!", Deidara yelled crossing his arms in front of his body.

….

Once they arrived Deidara marched to his room, never taking another glance at Sakura, "SO what now?", Kisame said looking at Sakura. "Well things need to settle down for a bit, before Sakura can go back, so she had no choice other than staying here with us", Itachi explained, Sakura studied the living room they were standing in, noting that there was one long couch and what seamed like a love seat next to it, and a very long black table in front of the couches. "Were will she sleep?", Kisame asked, Sasori cut in, "She can sleep with me and Deidara, since we have no missions coming up", Sakura looked over at the puppet.

Except it wasn't a puppet anymore, it was a boy he looked young like Deidara but something about him was off, "Do you mind?", Sasori asked looking at Sakura, "No", she managed to say. "Then its settled", Sasori said grabbing my arm, "Follow me to the room then, we will get you situated", Sasori said as he lead them away from Itachi and Kisame. They reached a black door, when Sasori pushed it open, it revealed a dark red room, with one huge bed to the left wall, and another to the right, she noticed shelves hung over the bed that was at the right side of the room. Sakura moved in to take a look at the clay sculptures on the shelves.

"What the fuck is she doing here, un", Deidara's voice spooked Sakura, she looked over to see him exiting the restroom with a towel over his head. "She will be staying here with us, until we can take her back", Sasori said. Sakura went back to looking at the sculptures, what caught her eye was a very pretty rose sculpture, "wow", she whispered. "Please don't touch, most of those took weeks to make", Deidara said sitting on the bed, "I could imagine, there all very beautiful", she said looking at the other sculptures. "So were are you going to sleep?", Deidara mumbled.

"With you", Sasori smiled at the two, "WHAT?!", Deidara yelled, Sakura blushed madly and slowly slid off the bed, "Do you want Itachi to kill me?", Deidara still protested, Sasori smirked, "I know what happen", they both went still and glared down the red head. "You know what?", Sakura narrowed her eyes, Sasori ignored there gaze, "Its obvious you two had a little episode, out there, Deidara had your sent on him, I'm surprised Kisame nor Itachi caught it", Sasori sighed. Deidara lowered his head, his blond hair covered his face completely, "by the way, Sakura-chan?", Sasori looked at the pink haired girl before him, "Are you and Itachi… A couple?", she saw Deidara twitch at the question, lightly lifting his head to hear the answer.

"No", she whispered, "In all honesty, that was the first kiss he had given me", Sakura gazed at the floor, "At least I don't think so…", she continued. Sasori smirked, "Then its free game", he said as he walked out of the room, "Free game?", Sakura asked confused of course not getting an answer. She sat down next to the blond who still had his head down, "I'm sorry", Sakura whispered, also hanging her head, "I shouldn't of done that…. I don't even know you….. I don't even know Itachi… I just got….. got drawn to you…. Something about you…", Sakura spoke gazing over to Deidara. "I'm stupid", she whispered, just then a hand feel over hers, "Your not stupid, un", Deidara said, "I should of pushed you off, instead of pulling you in… its also my fault… I had a sense that you Itachi had a thing… but, I ignored it… of course in the end…. You two are more close..", Deidara drew back his hand.

The blond smoothed his hair back, away from his face, "like you said… in the end you don't know me…", Deidara hid his hands, "And you wont get to know me… mostly when people get to know me… the run away from me..", Deidara stood up, "ill be in the living room", he mumbled. Sakura was left alone, _"I do want to get to know you though….Deidara",_ Sakura got up and decided to venture out of the room. "YO! HE-SHE! why the long face FAGGOT?!", a deep voice was heard from the living room, Sakura walked towards the voices as she turned the corner she bumped into someone, "I'm sorry", she said rubbing her head, "Hmm? Who are you?", a deeper voice said, Sakura slowly gazed up to meet, soulless green eyes, his face was covered just like Kakashi's, but his eyes were a never ending sea of green. "Huh? Kakuzu what do you have there?", the man from earlier voice sang, a man with white hair came into view, his eyes seemed to be purple, a disgusting smirk painted on his face, "Who's the sexy slut? And who is having the first round with her? I wouldn't mind going first!", the man said mentally striping Sakura.

Sakura covered herself, "IM NOT A WHORE!", she yelled, before she could react she was pined to the wall, "Maybe I should show you how to use that pretty mouth of yours", the man growled as his hand traveled down to her thigh. The man grinned, "You're a virgin… aren't you?", Sakura couldn't move, she was pinned to the wall, then the man was shoved off and Deidara was standing in front of her, "Fuck off!", he yelled. Sasori appeared next to him, "Hidan keep your dick in your pants, Sakura isn't a whore, she will be staying here for a while so we would appreciate if you can respect her", Hidan stood up popping his neck as he did. "Well fuck me, Deidara has a Girl friend", Hidan grinned, Deidara blushed, "Shut up!". She felt the warmth sting her cheeks, she knew she was blushing too, "Well fuck man, if you need help braking her in… don't be afraid to call me", Hidan smiled once more before walking off laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT:** HeHe its getting good :)! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ill be back soon with the next chapter, bye bye.

**i dont own Naruto :(**

Sakura walked back to Deidara's room and laid on Deidara's bed, to her surprised the sheets smelled like strawberries, she inhaled the smell, "God why is it so strong?", she whispered. "Why is what so strong?, un", Deidara's voice scared Sakura, she sat up quickly, "Umm your sheets", she mumbled not looking at him, she heard a smirk from him, as he laid down next to her. "Its almost 10 pm we should be getting to bed", Deidara said, his voice muffled by the pillow, Sakura slowly lowered her self back down on the bed, "What about Sasori", she whispered.

Her voice caught in her lips as her eyes were captured by his, "He's…. He's not sleeping in here tonight..", he said his voice close to her face. "De…Dei….", Sakura sighed as she felt his hand on her waist bringing her closer, "Why…. Why do you have this affect on me….", she whispered as his lips captures hers, he slowly moved over her, to pin her to the bed. "Why do you have this affect on me?", he also asked, kissing her neck and then returning to her lips.

…

Itachi walked down the hall to his room, when he passed by an opened door, his curiosity spiked his interest, he peeked in. His breathing ceased, he watched as Deidara kissed Sakura passionately, how her hands were tangled in his blond hair. Itachi stood there a couple of moments before he heard them talking, "Sakura….", he heard Deidara sigh, "Y…Yeah…?", Sakura's voice answered, he watched as Deidara lightly kissed her forhead, "Do….Do you….Do you want to go out….", Itachi twitched, not being able to look away. "Since you and Itachi aren't really together…", Deidara continued, "Maybe…Maybe I have a chance". Itachi balled up his hands into fists, his breathing was labored, "Dei…..", Sakura spoke, he watched as she pulled him down to kiss him, Itachi snapped.

….

"ITACHI!", Sakura yelled as he saw the black long haired man pin the blond to the wall, "SHE IS MINE!", Itachi yelled as he kicked Deidara in the stomach. "Itachi! Stop it! STOP IT!", Sakura yelled as she tugged at him, Itachi pushed her off keeping his attention on the blond.

"FUCK YOU! SHE IS THE ONE THAT DESIDES YOU BASTARD!", Deidara yelled as he managed to claw at Itachi's eye. Itachi drew back going too his now bleeding eye, then before she knew it, Sasori was standing in front of Deidara, and Hidan was in front of Sakura, "Calm down fucker", Hidan spoke. "What happen?", Sasori asked looking back at Deidara who was holding his stomach, Itachi growled as he charged at Sasori and Deidara, "STOP IT!", Sakura yelled jumping in front of him and stopping him with an ungodly punch to the face.

Sakura watched Itachi fall over to the ground semi-conscious, "Sakura?", Sasori called out to the pink girl, Sakura turned to him, "I'm sorry…. I should leave", she said as she made some seals, "NO SAKURA!", Deidara yelled. "TELEPORT!", then before Deidara could touch her she disappeared, "SAKURA!", Deidara yelled falling to the floor punching it. "I don't want you getting near her, YOU HEAR ME!", Itachi yelled, Deidara spat at him, "BITE ME!". Deidara picked up his coat and ran out the door.

…

Sakura woke up in a pile of leaves, she scanned the area, she knew were she was, she stood up and began to walk, she dint get to far before she leaned on a tree and began to cry. She was frustrated, she could never have anything without a consequence, this time, that something was Deidara. "The noise came from over here!", she heard a familiar voice yell, just then Kiba came into view, "SAKURA!?", he ran to her side and examined her, "Are you ok?", he asked worried. Sakura nodded her head, "I'm fine", she whispered.

"We were worried about you! We thought those bastard Akatsuki would of killed you or something", he said picking her up bridal style, "I got away", she mumbled as she felt her self drifting off. "Hold on Sakura were not to far from the village", she heard Kiba say before she blacked out. She was ddrained of chakra, that last teleportation took a lot out of her.

….

"What happen?", Tsunade asked her apprentice, "There not going to stop, until they get there hands on the remaining Jinchuriki", Sakura said looking out the window, "Nothing else was said around me", Tsunade examined her. "Have you slept?", Sakura shook her head, Tsunade rubbed her temples, "Get some sleep Sakura, tomorrow the council would like to see you…. For some reason they ar questioning your loyalty to the village", Tsunade said. Sakura looked at her shock painted on her face, "They think that maybe…. You did that jutsu to protect the Akatsuki and yourself", Tsunade sighed, "But I believe that's a bunch of shit… so…", Tsunade stared down at Sakura, "Get some rest".

….

Sakura laid on her bed and sleep jumped on her immediately, her eyes felt heavy, as she let her self be swallowed up. Sakura dreamt of Deidara, of him kissing her lovingly, them being together as run away's. Then in a snap her wonderful dream turned into a nightmare, Itachi was standing above Deidara's body laughing, then he turned to her, "LOOK AT YOU HUSBAND NOW! LOOK AT HIM!", he yelled. Sakura woke up yelling and panting, it was 8 in the morning, she ran to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Then she collapsed on the floor crying, _"I really do love him don't i?"._

_…_

Deidara flew over Konoha examining its people trough his scope, "**Deidara, come in**", his ear piece went off, "What is it?", he spoke annoyed, "**Ive gathered some news that Sakura is going to be put on trial today, the elders are questioning her loyalty to her village**", Sasori said. Deidara cussed a string of nonsense, "Were is that going to be?", Deidara asked trying to keep calm. "**Maybe the central building… I also got some other news**", Sasori sounded stressed, "Yeah?", Deidara asked, "**Itachi has already entered the village, I really don't know what would happen if he reaches her first, so Deidara….. be careful**", Sasori finished.

Deidara flew over figuring out a good place to land, he quickly tore off his robe, and let loose his blond hair, removed his scope and head band. He smoothed out his black shirt and brushed his bangs back, then when he was ready he came out of cover and disappeared into the crowed.

….

Sakura walked silently passed people on her way to the council building, her mind still wrapped around that dream. She then looked up at the sky, "Dei… please… please be ok", she whispered, the she felt strong arms around her waist as she was pulled into the shadows. When she turned to see her attacker, she was meet with red glowing eyes, "Let her go", she twitched at the voice, she turned her gaze to Deidara. He stood calmly at the entrance of the alley, he looked different but that was part of the disguise gig. "I told you, not to come near her", Itachi hissed, Deidara smirked, "And I thought I told you that's not your decision to make". Itachi's hand tightened around my mouth, muffling my cries, "Back off", Itachi growled.

Sakura struggled before feeling something sharp to her neck, she froze, as she notice Deidara's eyes had widened, "Itachi..", Deidara spoke, "Put the kunai down..". Fear over took her, she was paralyzed. Just then she was released, and pushed forward, she turned to see what happen only to find Tsunade, towering over Itachi. Then she felt a tug as Sakura saw Deidara pulling at her, "Were are you going?", Tsunade spoke and Deidara froze, Tsunade stomped down on Itachi braking a few of his ribs and knocking him unconscious, Deidara gripped her hand tightly.

Then as soon as she squeezed his hand he was being pulled away from her, "Sakura move away from him", Tsunade commanded as she tried to pry off the Ambu that were surrounding Deidara. Tsunade then yanked her away, "What do you think your doing?!", Tsunade yelled as she noticed tears rolling down Sakura's cheeks, "Please….. Tsunade please don't hurt him….", Sakura trembled crying uncontrollably, "Please, I beg you", Sakura feel to her knees, "Please don't hurt him! Punish Itachi all you like… just please don't hurt him…", she cried loudly letting all her emotion flow out of her.

Tsunade kneeled down to Sakura, and slowly patted her head, "Sakura…", she whispered, then she turned to the AMBU who had restrained the blond, "Take him to my office and keep him under close watch", she commanded. "But my Lady?!", one of the men scram but he was shushed by Tsunade's gaze, "Follow my orders, I'm the Hokage around here, and if I say to take a prisoner to my courters, I fucking mean it!", she yelled. The men nodded and disappeared with Deidara.

Tsunade picked Sakura up holding her shaking body, "You know what happens now right…", She whispered into Sakura's hair, "You have to stand trial for him…. I wont be able to protect you from your punishment, but I can promise you… ill try to keep them from killing you….", Tsunade said as she snapped some chakra shackles on Sakura's wrists. "Are you sure…", Tsunade asks, Sakura shakes her head. Then Tsunade and Sakura carried an unconscious Itachi to the meeting hall, for her trial.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AH! its one of those weeks were you just get sick for no reason :(. Luckily for you guys it has given me time to type more chapters for the stories im working on! i hope you enjoy these next couple of chapters. READ ON!**

Sakura stood in front of the council her hands bound by tight chakra shackles, besides her, Itachi was tied tightly in a chakra suppressed jacket. "SAKURA HARUNO!". She turned to the council men who had spoken, "YOU ARE TO BE PUNISHED FOR BETRAYING YOUR VILLAGE AND FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE ENEMY", she gazed at the floor, "DO YOU OBJECT TO ANY OF THE CHARGES?", she shook her head. "STOP THIS!", she heard Deidara yell, she looked up to were the voice came from, "FUCKING STUPID BLOND IDIOT!", she heard Tsunade yell. She saw Tsunade pull back at Deidara who was also restrained, "DON'T KILL HER!", Deidara yelled as he kicked at the ANBU.

Tsunade manages to strap a think cloth over his mouth to shut him up, "Fucking Idiot! Your going to make it worse!", she yelled kicking Deidara in the back. The council began to whisper, "Tsunade why isn't he on trial?", one of the men spoke, Tsunade sighed, "He's under my care for the moment, and I made a promise to keep him out of harm's way", she said glancing at Sakura. "Hmmm…. Very well, keep him quite", the man spoke turning back to Sakura. "SAKURA HARUNO, WE CENTANCE YOU TO 2 YEARS IN CONFINMENT, AND 1 YEAR OF REHABILITATION!", the council man scram slamming his fist.

Deidara yelled trough the cloth, Sakura was then electrocuted, to her knees, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?", Naruto yelled as he busted trough the council doors. "LET HER GO!", he yelled charging at the ANBU who were torturing her, from above him Tsunade had picked up Deidara and hurtled the older blond at the younger blond, knocking Naruto off his feet and on to the floor. "What the fuck!?", Nauto yelled pushing Deidara off of him, "Yeah exactly what the fuck!, un", Deidara yelled.

Tsunade jumped down restraining Naruto, "Calm down Naruto", she said Naruto of course struggled as he saw Sakura get punched in the face for looking away from the council, "HEY! Stop fucking punching her you faggots!", Deidara yelled struggling up to his feet, only to be kicked down by Shizune. "What the fuck is going on Grandma!?", Naruto yelled, Tsunade sighed, "Sakura is being processed into solitary confinement for 2 years for betraying the village", she spoke. "That's horse shit! She didn't betray her village! She came back! She never planned an attack on Konoha!", Deidara yelled. "I came here to save her from Itachi, YES! I am Akatsuki but, I fucking love her, YES! She fucking saved me, I still don't know why!? Maybe she wanted info? But she is not a traitor!", Tsunade punched Deidara making him shut up.

Naruto looked wide eyed at the older blond who was panting from the punch he was dealt, "Why aren't you on trial!?", Naruto asked, Deidara looked over at him, "Sakura made Tsunade promise nothing bad would happen to me if she goes trough the trial", Deidara said looking at Sakura. Naruto began to struggle against Tsunade, "LET HER GO!", he roared, "SHUT UP!", Sakura yelled, "Just shut up…. What's done is done….. the council hardly changes there minds…..", Sakura said before getting punched in the stomach, making her vomit. "FUCK YOU!", Itachi yelled Managing to kick one of the ANBU.

Deidara struggled but with no success, "Let her go!", he yelled, Sakura tried to say something but she was knocked unconscious, "YOU ASS HOLES!", Naruto yelled. "Itachi and Sakura will serve the same sentence, meeting over!", the council man yelled as they carried Sakura and Itachi away.

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!", Deidara yelled slamming his head into the wall, "Let me go! I need to get to her!", he yelled, "Me too!", Naruto also yelled. Tsunde had tied them back to back, "Since when are you two on the same team?", Tsunade asked examining the two blonds, "Ever since Sakura got a wrongful sentence!", they both yelled. "You fucking idiot! Don't you see what she is doing!", Tsunade yelled causing Naruto to stop and look at her, while Deidara went still, "She fucking loves you! You a fucking S-Rank criminal! Cant you just respect her choice? She's doing this for you! And you want to go out and get killed!?", Tsunade lectured. Naruto grunted, "We can't just sit around here all day!", he yelled, "I know that's why Deidara is going to be released, and you won't be allowed to come in here till Sakura's time is done", Tsunade said.

"You can't expect me to do that, un", Deidara spoke his voice deep, it made Tsunade shiver, "You have no other choice", she sighed. Just then an explosion was heard, Deidara jerked up, "What the fuck!", Deidara yelled, "SASUKE!", Naruto yelled right then the two blonds began to pull at the rope that was keeping the together. "STOP!", Tsunade yells as the two blonds manage to knock down the door and escape. "FUCK!", Deidara yells managing to release on of his arms, and begins to tug at the remaining rope, releasing them both.

"If it's that Sasuke guy what do we do, un", Deidara asked Naruto trying to figure out how he was going to fight, "Leave that to me, just make sure Sakura is ok, more than likely he heard that Itachi was caught and has come here to finish him off", Naruto yelled, taking out a Kunai. "What are you looking for?", Naruto asked as he watched Deidara scan the area, "I need my clay, or some mud that has the characteristics of clay, un", Deidara replied before shooting Naruto a look. "Wait…. Aren't you suppose to be killing me?", Naruto looked over at Deidara, "Right now lets focus on Sakura". They both nodded and made there way to the council building.

….

"What the hell is going on?", Itachi spoke as he lifted himself from the ground, the explosion had knocked the guards out, "Sakura?", Itachi yelled looking around him. He spotted her, she was under a small boulder, she was still unconscious, he knew she couldn't feel anything, but he had to get to her, before the next attack. "Well if it isn't my lovely big bro", Itachi turned to his brothers voice, "Sasuke….", Itachi said in his cool voice, "Hmp, what are you doing approaching my old team mate?", Sasuke was next to Sakura's body. Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Step away, brother", Sasuke smirked as he reached down and lifted the boulder off of Sakura, he then lifted her and slowly caressed her cheek, "God she has grown", Sasuke spoke still holding Sakura.

Itachi was loosing patience, "What the hell are you doing here anyway", Itachi hissed, "I came to see my dear brother's trial, but I'm very curious about Sakura's case", Sasuke patted Sakura's head, "What has my love done to anger people this time? TSK! She's always had a bad temper", Itachi was angry now. "DROP HER! NOW!", Itachi yelled, Sasuke smirked picking Sakura up bridal style, "Or what? Your still tied up brother", Itachi was brought back to his situation, he was still tied, Itachi mentally cursed.

"**RASENGAN!**", Naruto's voice came from behind Sasuke, when Sasuke was distracted with Naruto, Deidara quickly took Sakura from him. "What the!", Sasuke yelled as he barely dodged the attack, Sasuke glanced over at the tall long haired blond who was now holding Sakura, "HEY! BITCH! Why don't you hand over my Fiancée, and all this can be over quickly", Sasuke spoke extending his hand to Deidara. Deidara laughed, "YOUR Fiancée?!", Deidara in a flash stopped laughing and gave the young Uchiha a killer stare, "She's not yours Sasuke, we both know that…..", Sasuke's gaze also became serious.

…

Sakura felt tight arms around her that was enough to wake her from her dark home, she opened her eyes to see blond hair dangling down on her, she tried to move just then he looked down at her. A soft smile spread on his face, "Sakura-chan…", he spoke, Sakura tried to speak, then his lips crashed on hers, Sakura wrapped her fingers into his hair deepening the kiss. When he pulled away she got a good look of her surroundings, then she heard a yell, she turned towards the yell to see Sasuke charging at them. "FUCK!", Deidara yelled as he tightly grabbed Sakura and pulled her away from the attack .

Sakura collapsed in Deidara's arms panting, "Fuck those ANBU hit my chakra center… it hard for me to move…", Sakura cringed as she moved her leg into a better position. "Don't move then, un", Deidara said pulling his hair up into his usual ponytail, he then picks Sakura up bridal style and jumps up to a more safer place. "DEIDARA! TAKE SAKURA AWAY FORM THE VILLAGE!", Naruto yelled as he occupied Sasuke in a fight, just then Sasori appeared in front of them, "Hide her in here, she will be safe", Sasori pointed at one of his puppets.

The puppet opened up as Deidara places Sakura into it, "Well be out of here soon ok, un", Deidara spoke kissing Sakura on the forehead before nodding at Sasori. The puppet then just sealed it self up and stood next to Sasori awaiting orders. "Make one of your birds on the way out of the village, it will make out escape easier", Sasori said as he commanded the puppet to leap in front of him. "What do you think I'm doing at the moment", Deidara replied annoyed as both of his hands were a work.

….

Naruto had his kunai drawn, while Sasuke held his katana, "What the hell are you doing back here?", Naruto stared down the Uchiha. "It would be great if someone would untie me!", Itachi growled still struggling with the ties. Sasuke and Naruto never broke there stare, "Why are you letting that Akatsuki take Sakura?", Sasuke hissed taking a step forward, Naruto smirked, "What do you care?, not like you ever cared for her anyways", Naruto also took a step forward.

They both charged at each other clashing, Itachi could only watch as his hands were hard at work with the binds behind his back. He spotted Kakashi and Tsunade running towards the two fighting, Itachi grunted lunging himself back to hide himself. "STOP!", Kakashi yelled trying to figure out how he could intervene in this fight. Tsunade how ever had managed to grab ahold of Sasuke and fling him towards one of the remaining walls, "NARUTO! WERE IS SAKURA?!", Tsunade yelled looking back at the blond. Naruto grounded his teeth, "I don't know, I was to distracted to notice were she ran off to", a loud laugh came from the direction were Sasuke was tossed, a pile of rubble began to shift as Sasuke's form re appeared.

"What's so funny Uchiha?", Tsunade hissed, Sasuke whipped the blood away from his mouth as he walked back towards them, "That freak Akatsuki member took her, they might be reaching the village gates soon", Sasuke eyed Naruto. "Deidara…", Tsunade whispered biting her lower lip, "Were's Itachi?", Tsunade scanned the area something in the shadows caught her attention, Kakashi quickly restrained Itachi from doing anything. "Even if you torture me, I wont tell you anything", Itachi said calmly Tsunade smirked turning back to Sasuke who was deep in thought.

"Maybe…. We can work something out…"


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara and Sasori reached the village wall and effortlessly jumped over it, falling down into the sea of trees. "Deidara now!", Sasori yelled, just then Deidara released a small clay bird witch enlarged right under them quickly. Both panting they rested on the clay bird making sure they dint have any pursuers, "Sasori-san, how is she?", Deidara eagerly stared at the puppet, Sasori did a finger motion which caused the puppet to open up releasing Sakura. Sakura fell out and on to the clay bird with a light thump. "Here let me help", Sasori quickly released Sakura from her binds, she then began to stretch causing her arms to pop and crack.

"Are you ok?", Sakura quickly moved over to Deidara, she examined him, then she looked over at Sasori, "Good, your both ok", she sighed just then she was pulled in to a tight hug, "DON'T EVER FUCKING DO THAT!", Deidara yelled into her hair. They both held each other silently before Sasori broke it, "So what now? Are you betraying your village?", Sakura quickly gazed away, "Let's not worry about that now, un", Deidara said shooting Sasori a glare.

….

"What do you mean?", Sasuke glared at Tsunade, Tsunade rubbed her temples, "Help me track them down.. and get Sakura back", Sasuke cocked his head to the side, "Me?", he asks with a cold voice. Tunade nods slowly, "Is Konoha that desperate to bring back ONE Kunoichi?", Itachi spoke with a small grin on his face. "Sakura is very important to the leaf village… so she must be brought back!", Tsunade commanded, Itachi still grinned, "Well then…. I hope they talk her into joining the team then", a smirk painted on his face. Kakashi then knocked Itachi out.

"If I bring her back…. She will become my bride", Sasuke spoke still coldly, "WHY!?", Naruto yelled, Sasuke glared at the young blond, "to restart my clan… why else? She is a perfect candidate….", a perverted smile creped on to his face, " That's not your choice… If she agrees… then she will be yours… I wont let you force her into it…", Tsunade spoke. "DEAL!", Sasuke yelled putting his kotana away, he then reached up to his ear, "Karin, I need to you to start looking for a specific chakra trail, one that belongs to…", Sasuke glanced at Tsunade. "Deidara his name is Deidara", Sasuke smireked, "Deidara… Yes….. Contact me when you have found it..". Naruto stood still like a statue, "Why are you doing this…", Tsunade turned to him, "She… she has a choice… she chose him… why are you going to hunt him down….", Naruto balled up his hands into fists.

"Because he is now my competition", Sasuke spoke, "**She has always looked up to you! She was always yours for the dam taking! Up until YOU decided to leave! YES she did cry for you every day, but I think she got to a dam point were she noticed….. how big of a fucking ass hole you really are! You cant walk back into her life and demand her love!**", Naruto was enraged, "**SHE IS NOT A FUCKING TOY!**", Sasuke only smirked.

…

Deidara carried her into the hide out were he set her down on his couch, "Hey! The pink haired slut is back!", Hidan sang from the kitchen only to be hushed away by Kakuzu. "Itachi is still being held captive by Konoha, we only some how managed to get our hands on Sakura… also Sasuke is there now", Sasori explained, that's when Zetsu appeared, "I have some very interesting news..", they all looked at Zetsu who was coming out from the ground, he then turned to were Deidara was. "Sasuke has agreed to look for Sakura and bring her back to the hokage… Itachi is currently unconscious, so I'm thinking that they wont use him to give them information on our locations, however", Zetsu sighed, "That smug bastard has made some interesting friends, he has a girl trying to track down your chakra signatures to track you down, so that's how he will be lead here", he then turned to face Sskura. "When Sasuke brings you back to Konoha, he plans on marrying you and impregnating you, so that he may begin to re build his precious clan", Sakura stopped breathing, "HE CANT DO THAT!", Deidara yelled, Zetsu smirked, "The hokage is giving her a choice of course", Sakura quickly looked back at Zetsu.

"She said if you don't want to marry him… you don't have to…. But of course", Zetsu looked at Deidara, "he has a target at the moment… he thinks if he can destroy you, Sakura will fall to her knees for him", Deidara ground his teeth, while Sakura held her knees tightly to her chest. "Looks like you have a timer dude", Hidan said coming into the living room, "Timer?", Sasori asked, Hidan smirked, "He needs to bolt out of here, all of us for one… and", Hidan examines Sakura's body, "He has to claim that before that Uchiha kid does". Sakura blushed madly as so did Deidara, "There's no other way… I mean I have no problem with sleeping with a whore, but think about how that kid would feel… having his precious price- de-flowered for him, he wouldn't want her anymore… unless he is a sick fuck, like me, or just doesn't care", Hidan sighed, "Its hard to tell what that Uchiha is like, but if anything, I don't think he likes sloppy seconds".

Deidara and Sakura looked at each other, then Sakura looked towards Hidan, "But wouldn't that only fuel him?! I mean It would enrage him!", Sakura swallowed hard, "He would have a greater hunger to kill Deidara…. And all of you..", Sakura spoke glancing at the floor. "Baby, Don't worry about us.. we can manage for ourselves, we just need to look out for the youngest members of our group", Hidan smirked. "_Oh, that's right… me and Deidara are only a few years apart… unlike everyone else here",_ Sakura thought as she looked at the men before her. "Then lets begin moving…. We will have to move without using chakra" Sasori said as he began to make his way to his room. Everyone nodded as they all headed off, leaving Sakura alone in the living room to think.

….

"SASUKE-KUN!", Karin cheered as Sasuke walked towards her, "Have you found the trail?", Sasuke asked avoiding her hug, "Why does it matter?", Karin asked as she fixed her red hair and her glasses. "I ASKED YOU TO DO SOMETHING!", Sasuke yelled causing Karin to cower, "Y…Yes ive found the trail….", Sasuke then smirked. "Good now, you will lead me along the trail", Sasuke commanded.

Naruto watched from a distance lightly cursing, "So explain to me again, why don't you want Sasuke to not bring Sakura-chan back?", Rock lee asked, "Because, knowing that asshole, hes going to kill Deidara and then either trance Sakura into marrying her… or worse", Naruto growled. "So you want her to be with a criminal?", Lee asked scratching his head, "You know what… yes I do, anything is better than being with that asshole". Lee examined Sasuke as he pushed the long haired red girl in front of him, "So what are we going to do?", Lee asked Naruto kept his gaze on them, "Were going to follow them… and if they don't find them… we will go out on our own search", Naruto whispered as he tried not to be noticed. "Alright", Lee answered.

….

"Deidara I can walk", Sakura said as she wiggled in the blonds arms, "I know you can.. but since almost everyone is after us now, I can't be to careful", Deidara said lightly tightening his grip on her. Sakura eventually gave up and just looked ahead of them, "So you never told me why or how you ended up with this group", Deidara sighed. "When I was about maybe 17 I was a criminal, I was wanted for blowing half of my village up, that's when I meet Itachi", Deidara lightly tightened his grip on her, "I was hiding in one of the most beautiful temples near the Hidden Mist Village, when Itachi came to me asking if I would like to join the Akatsuki, saying that they were in need of a new member", Deidara sighed, "I refused saying that I dint roll like that, that's when Itachi had challenged me to a battle, If I won, they would leave me alone, If I lost, I had to join...", Sakura looked up to him. "You lost…", Deidara looked down to her, "Yeah… so ever since then.. Ive hated that bastard, don't get me wrong, Ive mad some friends here".

Sakura looked ahead to were she could see Hidan and Kakuzu, Sasori not far ahead them, "It just wasn't my choice", Deidara whispered. Sakura cuddled up to him, "Don't worry about it", she whispered, Deidara blushed madly.

…

"There not here?!", Karin yelled as she began to walk trough the entire base, "Looks like they had gotten word of us coming to them", Sasuke said in a cool tone, he walked to the glass table and kicked it so it would shatter. They both walked trough the corridors examining every room, until Sasuke came across something that caught his eye. He walked into the destroyed room, examining the clay figures all over the floor and bed.

Sasuke got closer to the bed were he picked up a pink strand of hair, as well as a blond one, "did you find something?", Karin sand as she marched right next to him. Sasuke growled lightly, "Something that I really don't want to think about…. They should have other bases in other countries… we just have to figure out were". Karin scratched her head thinking, "Maybe if I can examine the outside of this base, I can get a gist of what exactly I'm looking for", Sasuke then glared at the red head, "Then fucking do it!". Karin jogged out of the room, Sasuke looked back at the hair in his palm, "That bastard better have not touched her…".

…

"Were finally here!", Hidan yelled as they reached a stone wall, Sakura stared blankly at it, "It's a dead end..", Deidara smirked, "Nothing is what its seams". The she noticed Kakuzu begin a series of hand signs, before he pressed his palms on the stone wall, then the stone wall began to shift. Sakura watched in awe as a path appeared before her eyes, "Come on", Deidara lightly pushed her forward.

Sakura walked into a very grassy forest like garden, she examined all the different plant life growing from the soil, "So we will be staying here?", Sakura asked earning a nod from Sasori. "First you need to come with us, Leader needs to meet and speak with you and all of us about this wonderful situation we are all in", Zetsu spoke as he disappeared into the earth. "Leader?", Sakura asked, Deidara grabbed her hand and led her into the base.

They walked trough a long door-less corridor until reaching a blood red double door, they all entered the room silently moving to there spots, Deidara led her to his spot were he made Sakura stand in front of him and Sasori. "So what the hell is going on?", a deep voice spoke trough the room, causing Sakura to shake, in front of them a holographic man appeared, he stared at her, "Sakura Haruno?", the man asked Sakura quickly nodded.

"What's all this I hear about you loving Itachi?", the man asked Deidara coughed, "Actually she doesn't love Itachi", the man glared interested at the blond, "she's actually… with me at the moment", Deidara's voice cracked but he quickly regained it. The man smirked amused, "So I heard Sasuke is hunting you down Deidara, what's your plan?", Deidara sighed. "The options we have in front of us are something to talk about…. But im sure we will come up with something", Deidara lightly patted Sakura on the head. "Sakura what do you think of all of this?", Sakura stared at the holographic man thinking, "I don't want anyone to get hurt for one… and I don't want to be dragged into marriage for the sake of the village", Sakura glanced at the ground.

"Ah! That's right the Uchiha wants to marry you and impregnate you", Sakura winced at the thought, "How about you and Deidara get married?" everyone in the room at once gasped. "Think about it, if you somehow get word to your Hokage of your arrangements, I bet it would be passed as some sort of treaty with the Akatsuki, you and Deidara's marriage might pause the war for a while". The men in the room stood silent, "That might work", Sasori finally spoke up, "It would make it better if you somehow find a way to strengthen your word though", Deidara glances at his partner.

"What do you mean?", the blond asked, Sasori lifted his head to meet his partners glance, "You would have to send word to Konoha of your arrangement to marry and also send with that the coming of new life to bong the treaty together… in other words..", Sasori was cut off by Hidan. "FUCK THAT SHIT TILL ITS RAW! INSERT YOUR BABY BATTER!", Deidara coughed madly as if choking. They both blushed madly.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke and Karin walked trough the forest silently, "Sasuke-kun?", Karin whined Sasuke just grunted, "Why are we after these guys anyway? They have your brother locked up back at Konoha, why are you chasing the rest of them down?", Karin asked watching Sasuke. Sasuke sighed deeply, "Its dosnt matter", Karin stopped and stomped her foot, "If you are going to want my assistance, then tell me!", she commanded. Sasuke glared at her, "They have something of mine", Karin gave him a questioning stare, Sasuke looked away still walking, "They have my wife".

….

Naruto and Lee made there way in the opposite direction of Sasuke and Karin, Naruto was headed to the Hidden Mist Village, "Naruto are you sure we should be heading this way? What if they find them first?", Lee asked. Naruto just shook his head, "I have a feeling is all", he answered as the flew trough the tree line, Lee watched as Naruto was now running a lot faster than him. "You really want Sakura to be with that guy?", Lee asked once more, Naruto sighed, "Lee, would you rather hand her off to someone who will only use her? Or someone who actually might love and care for her?".

Lee thought silently as they jumped branch to branch, "but he is a criminal", Naruto looked back at him, "you weren't there when me and him were tide together, he never once stoped struggling, all he wanted to do was get to Sakura, to set her free from her trial", Lee examined Naruto. "So he actually told you?", Naruto sighed, "He dint have to tell me, his actions spoke for him".

….

Sakura sat in the living room silent as everyone tried to put there things up for there stay at the new base. _"What am I going to do now? Its ether go back to Konoha and be forced to marry Sasuke, or stay here, and…",_ Sakura snuck a peak at Deidara who was carrying some boxes. He had his cloak off and only had on his tight mesh shirt, she could see all of his muscles pressing up against the fabric, she couldn't help but stare, "_he is perfect isn't he?", _she watched as he put down the heavy boxes near the kitchen, she was mesmerized by all the muscles that relaxed all at once, she bit her lower lip. "_GOD! I can only imagine..",_ her gaze wondered lower, to his pelvis, going lower till she snapped away, "_STOP IT!"._

"Hey Sakura?", Sasori called from the hall, "Yeah?!", Sakura sat up quickly running to the hall, "I need some help with something real quick", Sasori said disappearing into his room. Sakura wandered in looking at the mess of puppets hung from the walls, "Wow, you really like making puppets huh?", she said still looking around, "Please close the door". She did as he said and closed the door, "Ive been working on something ever since we got here, I want you to look over it", he whispered, she noticed a large mound in front of them, it kinda held a human form. Sasori tugged the cloth off to reveal what was under.

There before her eyes, was a replica of Deidara, the blond strands of hair, that fell carelessly over the dolls wooden shoulders. It was creepy identical to the real Deidara, "wow", is all Sakura said as she touched the puppet, "I have to have a plan B in case shit goes to hell", Sasori sighed. "And what is this plan B?", Sakura asked, Sasori leaned back against his bed, "In case Sasuke does somehow finds us, this will distract him, while the real Deidara and you get to escape", he sighed, "The only problem, I hope I can kill or hurt him enough before he destroys this puppet", Sakura moved her eyes back to the puppet.

"Do you really think…. Me and him should marry?", Sakura whispered touching the puppets cheek, "Do you love him?", Sasori asked, Sakura froze. "_Is what I feel for him love? Or is it just lust and want?",_ Sakura thought, "I'm not so sure at the moment I mean, I am 17 for crying out loud!", she joked. Sasori chuckled, "I used to know a bunch of people who had very young parents, that only made it better for them, they got to have them around longer", Sakura noticed Sasoris face. "Is something wrong?", she asked, "I lost my parents at a very young age, it was like I never had parents", Sasori sighed.

"I believe it's a great idea for you two…. You can help Deidara keep his legacy strong!", Sasori laughed. Just then the door busted open, "IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWERE!", Deidara yelled, Sakura and Sasori both gave him questioning glances, "Sakura, I meant Sakura", he said, then he caught the glance of the puppet, "Hey… Is that suppose to be me?, un", Deidara pointed at the puppet. Sasori quickly tossed a blanket over it, "You wish Baka its just a project I'm working on", Deidara smirked.

"Well Sakura I need to show you to your room", Deidara said making room for her to exit the room. They both walked down the hall, "This is my room", Deidara spoke pointing at a white door, "And the room next to mine is yours", he said showing her the red door. Sakura opened it and was welcomed by a king sized bed with silky black covers, her room was large and she loved it, she quickly ran to her new bed, it was heavenly. "So im guessing your good, un?", Deidara said closing the door behind him, "Yeah, I am.. I just wish I had some clothes to change into… I want bathe", Deidara smirked as he made his way to a door. He opened it revealing clothes, "Don't ask how but Zetsu had gone to do some shopping, he sais they should fit good enough".

Sakura immediately began looking trough them, "Amazing", she whispered pulling out a tank top shirt and some shorts, "There all my size", she said double checking. Deidara smiled, "Well there only one thing", he lead her to another door near her closet, he opened it to a bathroom, "We share a bathroom", she finished. Sakura examined the restroom, it had a very large tub and shower space with two sinks and mirrors, a door was right in front of her own door, leading to Deidara's room.

Sakura blushed, "Just don't be a pervert", Deidara laughed, "have you heard what everyone has been saying… trust me ill be tame", Deidara seductively winked as he walked to his room trough the bathroom. Once he was locked away she fell to her knees, something had tightened in her stomach, she was feeling feverish, she quickly locked her bathroom door and her room door and laid on her bed. She dozed off to sleep soon after.

….

Deidara sat silently at the edge of his bed, molding some clay in his hands, _"Her… becoming my wife?",_ Deidra tossed the clay back and forth letting his hands work at it, "_Her being the mother to my children..",_ Deidara sighed as he laid back on his bed. "_She is beautiful, she would make a very wonderful wife… mother… but to do that… I must…",_ Deidara began to breath hard as he imagined making love to Sakura. Deidara quickly pushed all his thoughts away focusing on the image of her in his mind, "She's so perfect…", he whispered.

"Deidara… theres someone looking for you", Sasori said from the other side of his door, "Looking for me?", Deidara mumbled as he made his way to the door. "From what Zetsu sais its that Naruto kid from Konoha", Deidara sighed, "Is he alone?", Sasori nods his head, "From what Zetsu sais he is, he has many duplicates around the compound looking out for movement, its only him and Rock Lee", Deidara sighed deeper. "Lead me to the kid then".

….

"Deidara has agreed to meet with you", Zetsu spoke scaring the shit out of both the ninja, "HOLY SHIT! IT TALKS!?", Lee yelled but he was quickly hushed by Naruto. "Please follow me, ill lead you to him", the blond nodded as he began to follow the odd plant. They walked for a few more hours before reaching a stone wall, "Hmm? This is a dead end?", Naruto said, "Does everyone in Konoha think so simply, un?", Naruto quickly looked towards the voice.

Deidara was sitting on top of a boulder, his blond hair was loose so it feel down over him, "Is that him?", Lee asked amazed, Naruto nodded, "Where's Sakura? ", Deidara sighed, "She's sleeping in the base, don't worry she is safe, she's under the leaders protection for now", Naruto sighed in relief. "Have you heard about Sasuke's plan?", Deidara nodded slowly, "Yes, there's actually been some ideas tosses around about a solution", Naruto and Lee sat at attention.

"My leader suggested that me and her get married, it would be in a way a treaty for peace", Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Trust me I know what your thinking, but it gets worse, they think what would make it stronger and more trustworthy is if I impregnate her", Naruto and Lee both stop breathing. "Me and Sakura haven't had time to talk about it, its sounds so extreme", Lee quickly pointed at him, "How old are you!?", Deidara laughed, "I'm 19".

Lee takes a thinking pose, "Ok", Naruto said both Deidara and Lee look at the blond, "Ok?", they both ask. "Ill deliver the news of the treaty and the plan, I will personally pitch it to Tsunade herself", Lee pulled Naruto's shoulder, "Are you sure?!", Naruto stared at Lee intensely, "Do you see him?, he is way better for her than Sasuke", Lee glanced at Deidara. "Naruto this might be dangerous", Naruto shrugged him off, "Deidara can you get a scroll with all the info we need to take back to Konoha?", Deidara slowly nodded his head, "Are you sure?", Naruto nodded his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Deidara walked into the base and straight into the leaders office, "What do you want?", Pein asked from behind his desk, "I need a scroll with all our conditions on the wedding, Naruto volunteered to take the scroll back to Konoha and directly to the Hokage". Pein stared at Deidara before a grin painted on his face, "What about the child?", Deidara sighed, "That will come soon..", Pein smirked as he began working on the scroll.

A few minutes later Deidara appeared with the scroll and tossed it at Naruto, "The wedding date is still not set, but that will be decided once we hear word from you guys", Lee sighed as he watched Naruto hide the scroll in his jacket. "So are you going to do it?", Naruto spoke keeping his gaze at the ground, "If Sakura wishes to bare my child then so be it… I wont force her into that just yet", Naruto glanced up at Deidara. "Take care of her", Deidara smiled, "You know I will".

….

Sakura was awoken by some knocking, she growled lightly as she rolled out of bed, slouching her way to the door, "what is it?", she hissed slightly opening the door. Kisame stood there, "Leader wants to talk to you", Sakura sighed as she was pulled out of her room and lead down the hall. She entered a room that was darker than the rest of the compound, she could make out a table and some chairs, "Sit", a deep voice spoke, she was lead to a seat by Kisame.

A light flickered on revealing Deidara sitting next to her, he kept his gaze low to the ground not looking at her, "Sakura, we have some news", Sakura slowly nodded. "While you were asleep we had a little company come by, and some fantastic things have been arranged". Sakura tilted her head in question, "Your friend Naruto stopped by", Deidara sighed, "and he also said a few things", Sakura studied the man next to her. "What did you do?", Deidara quickly looked at her, "I did nothing worng if that's what your asking, do you really not trust me?", Sakura lightly laughed, "then don't sound so serious".

"Naruto has left for Konoha carrying some news", Deidara coughed interrupting the voice, "Id like to do it on my own if you don't mind", Sakura again looked confused. "Very well, Naruto did say Sasuke was heading the opposite direction of us so it would buy us some time", Sakura cut in, "Whats going on?", Deidara sighed. "I was wondering if you would like to take a small trip with me, It's a mission we have to retrieve a couple of items, un", Sakura glared the blond down.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?", Deidara laughed, "don't worry, were we are going, no one will know who we are, relax un", Sakura sighed. "My name is Pein by the way", she glances at the direction of the voice, she could see him better now, he had red spiky hair like Naruto's and purple spiral eyes. "Pein…", Sakura whispered, "There making a robe for you as we speak so by tonight both of you will set off, in the early morn", Deidara and Sakura agreed leaving the room.

….

Karin walked silently besides Sasuke, she had been like this since she had heard the news. Sasuke sighed, "what's wrong?", Karin didn't answer she only shrugged keeping her pace as they passed a couple of trees. "Your way to dam quite", Sasuke mumbled, Karin sighed. "Why do you want her?", Karin whispered Sasuke sighed, "So that's it huh", Karin snapped, "IVE BEEN WITH YOU THIS WHOLE TIME RISKING MY LIFE FOR YOU SASUKE! AND YOU WANT TO GO AFTER SOME OLD TEAM MATE WHO HAS RUN OFF WITH A CRIMINAL! You have me for Christ sake….. why cant you just have me?...", her yells were muffled by the trees.

"She's pure", Sasuke spoke still walking, "I'm pure too!", Sasuke stopped and glanced back at her, "That's not necessarily what I meant, she's pure hearted, and her brutal bone crushing strength would be a lovely touch to the gene pool", Karin growled. "Not many Ninja can use my power you know", Karin huffed, she was boiling, and she knew it was a matter of time before she would pop again. "Your right about that", Sasuke said as he leaned against a tree, Karin sat on the grass smoothing out her shirt. "What if that Akatsuki guy takes her?", Sasuke glares at her, "It's a question.. what then? Would you still want her?", Sasuke sighed as he also sat down on the grass.

"I don't think she would submit her self to a guy like that so easily…. But if she did", Sasuke closed his eyes, "I would hate it, but I would still claim her mine… I would just have to make sure I'm way better at it then that guy", Karin chuckled. "What's so funny?", Karin glanced at him, "Are you worried that that criminal has a bigger package than yours?", Sasuke growled. "I'm not worried about that, what I meant was…. I would have to fuck her twice as better than that guy", Sasuke let a perverted grin sweep over his face.

"Wouldn't you want to get even?", Sasuke glances at Karin who was eying him like food, "Hmp, we don't even know that", he watched as she got closer to him. "Do you trust her that much?", she whispered, "I do..", Sasuke replied. Karin crept up on him, getting closer to his neck, almost reaching it, she was pulled back by her hair. Sasuke eyed her hungry, "Don't think you can take advantage of me with stupid question, Karin..".

…..

Sakura made sure to prep some clothing, a tight black muscle shirt and some nice black shorts, she cleaned her boots up making sure there nice and clean. She then scanned her room, "Were are the towels…?", she whispered before sighing, she opened the door to the bathroom ad stopped making eye contact with the blond. His nude upper torso was exposed with a towel tide dangerously low to his wait, Sakura quickly covered her mouth and turned away, "IM SORRY!", she yelled as she attempted to close the door only to have it stopped. "Like what you see?", Deidara whispered dangerously close to her ear.

Sakura was frozen, pinned to the door, she stared into those teal blue eyes, she felt weak in the knees. Then Deidara closed the gap in between them and kissed her, Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, they kissed passionately before pulling away, panting. Sakura laid a hand on his chest noticing some odd markings over his left peck, he quickly grabbed her hand away from it and held it in his. They both examined each other, Sakura marveled at his long blond hair, and he examined her exotic pink hair that had caught his attention, the first time they met.

Deidara was about to pull away but Sakura pulled him back, Deidara looked back at her, "Why..", he whispered, "I need to know something…", Sakura also whispered as she put his hand over her heart. Deidara slowly guided her hand to were his heart was, "I want to know….", Sakura whispered as her lips crashed into his, both kissing hungrily keeping the hands in position. They both pull away panting again, "why… why does my heart skip a beat then start racing when I'm with you…" , Deidara was in awe at her words.

He kept his eyes locked on to her green ones, "Is…. Is it lust…", she whispered causing a chill to run down his spine, "Or…", he whispered. Sakura extended her hand twining her fingers in his hair, "Love..", she spoke pulling him in once more. Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer, both stood in the bathroom kissing intensely, Sakura playfully biting at his lip, causing a sigh to escape Deidara as he did the same. They pulled away at the sound of a knocking, "God dam it…", Deidara growled leaving Sakura for the door, "What is it, yeah!?", he yelled.

Sasori stood on the other side, he slowly pulled Deidara out into the hall, "What is it?", Deidara whispered annoyed, "Sasuke has his eyes set on someone else", Deidara raised and eye brow. "Zetsu has reported in about seeing Sasuke and Karin talking about what IF Sakura is no longer pure, if you take her that is, Sasuke only replied, he would get even then", Sasori made sure Sakura wasn't around. "So are you telling me I should take her?", Sasori nodded, Deidara sighed, "What about that whole pregnancy thing?", Sasori grinned, "are you afraid?", Deidara grunted, "No".

….

Sakura brushed her hair down, fighting the urge to ease drop on the conversation, then she had a strong stinging pain hit her. She fell to her knees clutching her head:

_Sakura walked down the street to the market, she looked over the list of groceries making sure she had not missed a thing. She then bumped into something, "I'm sorry", she grunted rubbing her fore head, she glances up looking at her team mate, "eh! Sasuke-kun!? I'm sorry I should have been watching were I was going", Sakura said bowing. She felt a hand rub her head, "Baka! You always space out! That's not good", she lightly giggled, swatting at Sasuke's hand. _

_ "SASUKE!", her world turned black, she was spinning out of control, she could barely hold on, "Sasuke?", she whispered reaching in front of her, "Help me!", she yelled, she could see Sasuke walking away from her as she feel to the endless black abyss ."SAKURA!", she heard someone yell, she was then pulled up, Sakura opened her eyes, to see Deidara pulling her up, into his arms. "Dei…Deidara…"Sakura whispered wrapping her arms around him, "I love you…"._

_….._

Deidara watched Sakura toss and turn, "S….Sasuke…..", he twitched as he heard her speak that name, he was about to leave when, "Dei…Deidara…..", she tossed over panting hard, "I….I", Deidara walked closer to her, "I love you... Deidara!", she began to yell. Deidara began to panic, "Sakura… SAKURA!", he quickly began to shake her witch woke her up quickly.

Sakura sat up quickly holding her arm, "GAH!... my head…..", Sakura whimpers holding her head with her hands. She glances over to Deidara, "Deidara? What are you doing?", Deidara sighs rubbing his head, "HEY! IF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE FUCKING, PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN! IM TRYING TO FUCKING PREY!", Hidan yelled trough the door. Sakura quickly blushed, "What the fuck!", she squeaked.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Sakura woke up with a head ache from hell, she quickly jumped out of bed and got herself dresses, she opened the door to the bathroom, were she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She decided to put it up in a ponytail for the day, once satisfied, she found herself staring at Deidara's door, "I hope that guy is getting up, according to our mission info, we have to leave before 8", she whispered taking a look at her clock. It was 7:20, she sighed leaving her bathroom cracked open just incase, she crawled back into bed.

She stared up at the ceiling for a good while before rolling over on her back, she sighed closing her eyes, she heard water running in the bathroom. She lazily glanced at her open door, "Finally", she whispered, getting up slowly, to not make noise, she sneaked a peak. Deidara was washing his face, he was in his boxers, Sakura blushed deeply, moving away from the door to make sure she wasn't seen. Deidara yawned as he stretched, "Man why so fucking early…", he moaned.

Sakura watched him brush his teeth before walking in, "What the hell!?", he yelled covering his crotch. "Its about time you wake up, ive been ready since 7!", Sakura whined, Deidara sighed, "give me 10 min. ok?". Deidara walked back into his room, closing the door. 10 minutes later he appeared once more, this time he brushed his hair up into the usual pony tail, "So you ready?, un", he asked Sakura nodded.

They both made sure to lock there room doors before leaving, they walked quietly down the hall, "breakfast?", Sakura asked, Deidara shook his head, "Not here, we can stop somewhere, un", he spoke holding the door open for her to leave the compound. She watched as he made one of his clay birds with his hands, "That's amazing..", she said, kinda scaring Deidara, "Y.. You think?", he whispered looking down at his hands. "Yeah! Ive never seen someone else with mouths on there palms, hell I don't think ive ever read about it, it must be a bloodline thing?", she asked, Deidara nodded, "Its not all that great", he explained examining the bird.

"It….its gotten me in a lot of problems..", he whispered he finally let the bird fall to the ground in front of them, "stand back please", Deidara commanded, Sakura obeyed moving back. She watched Deidara do some hand signs and the bird grew and came to life, Deidara jumped on top of it. "You remember how to hold on to me right?", Sakura blushed and nodded.

…

Naruto and Lee entered the village panting, they got odd looks from the villagers, "Are you ok?", Ino asked running up to them, Lee sighed, "Nothing like an extreme work out!", covering for there long non stop run. Ino then looked at Naruto, "Is it true that Sasuke came back?", Naruto shot her a look, "I heard that he came looking for Sakura-chan", Naruto sighed. "Is Tsunede at her tower?", Ino nodded, and Naruto took off running once more.

"GRANDMA!", Naruto yelled busting down the door, only to be met by Sasuke's glare, "Ah! Naruto there you are", Tsunade spoke, Naruto fixed his jacket, Ino and Lee entered, "Sasuke?", Ino spoke. Sasuke lazily waved, "Have you seen Sakura?", Sasuke asked glaring at Naruto, "No I haven't, arnt you suppose to be looking for her?", Sasuke smirked. "What do you want with Sakura?", Ino yelled Sasuke stared down Ino, "She's to be my bride…. And she has gone and ran off with an Akatsuki", Naruto growled, "Who is WAY better than you!", Ino snapped her head to Naruto. "What would you know?", Sasuke questioned, "I know that you will never get to them!", Tsunade examined Naruto. "What did you want to begin with?", Naruto looked away out into the distance.

"We rather speak to you in private my lady", Lee spoke in a flash Sasuke was next to Naruto, Naruto jumped away towards Tsunade. Naruto reached into his coat and pulled out the scroll Deidara had given him, "This is for Tsunade!", he scram handing it to her, Tsunade quickly unwrapped it, and began to read its contents. Tsunade then shot a look at Naruto, "Were did you get this!?", Naruto rubbed his head, "one of the members handed it to me outside of the village", Sasuke eyed the blond, "What does it say?", Sasuke asked.

Tsunade sighed, "Akatsuki is offering a treaty, the treaty is if Sakura takes Deidara to be her husband, the villages will no longer be at war", Sasuke glared at Naruto, "You know were they are!", Naruto smirked, "Go out ask your whore to track my chakra you wont be able to, it will just be outside of the village wall and that's it". Sasuke yelled charging at Naruto only to be stopped by Tsunade.

"Well this is a turn of events", Tsunade pushed the Uchiha back, "Its one thing if she gets married its another if she get pregnant", Naruto glared at Sasuke, "What if she does get pregnant?", Sasuke sighed, "That wont happen", Naruto watched Sasuke run out.

….

Deidara and Sakura flew over the forest before landing in an open field, Sakura fixed her robe as Deidara did his, they walked silently approaching a town. "Wow this town is so big… how come ive never heard of it?", she asked examining the houses, "Im surprised it is a vacation town, we always stop here on our way back from a mission, we get to unwind and all that". Sakura glances at him, "Whores?", Deidara blushed and grunted, "I don't sleep with those kinds of women!", Sakura kept eyeing him, "Im a virgin….", Sakura gasped. "Bull shit!", she playfully punched his shoulder, Deidara blushed even more, "Really… I am….. im probably the only one in the group that still is..", Sakura eyed him.

He was telling the truth, then she looked down to his hands, "Is it because of that?", she motioned to his hands, he hid them, "Yeah…", he mumbled. At that moment Sakura reached for his gloved hand and held it, bradding her fingers with his. They walked trough the town reaching a dock area were Deidara bought to tickets for a boat ride, then they walked back into town finding a neat hotel. Sakura bough the room and they made there way up to it, Deidara collapsed on his bed, "Man im exhausted…", Sakura smirked taking off her coat and tossing it on the chair.

"AH! The bathroom is amazing!", Sakura squeeled, Deidara walked in to look and he too had to agree, they had a huge tub large enough to fit four of him and three of her in, the shower was also great again very large and spacious. "We must of gotten the fat king sweet", Deidara said jokingly causing Sakura to chuckle. Sakura began to run the bath to fill it, "god this is going to feel amazing! I can swim in this!", she cheered adding some of the bubble bath soap the hotel had. Deidara laughed as he began to take his coat off, then in a swift motion pulled off his shirt. "What are you doing!", Sakura yelled covering her eyes, "Im jumping in too! Besides it would save a lot of water that way", Sakura blushed, "Fine!". She cursed, once the water was at a proper level Deidara quickly jumped in, "AH! So fantastic!", he cheered, he studied Sakura, "DON'T LOOK!", she yelled, Deidara cocked his head. "Hey come on", he said Sakura eyed him, "what?", Deidara blushed playing with the bubbles, "Never mind..", he whispered turning around.

He heard some clothing shuffle and he noticed he could see Sakura in the mirror, he watched as she unclipped her bra, exposing her pink breasts. Deidara cringed as he watched her lower her underwear exposing her hairless mound, Deidara was fighting his nose bleed, then he felt the water shift. Deidara composed himself as he turned to her, "You took your time, un", Sakura splashed water at him, "Shut up!", Deidara splashed some back.

They had began an all out war, from splashing water to tossing bathroom utensils, until they both settled down leaning into the water, "Sakura?", Deidara mumbled. Sakura hummed in response , Deidara collected his thoughts, "What if we do go on with the marriage?", he whispered, Sakura shifted to a sitting position, "What?", Deidara sighed, "Im sorry". Sakura moved close to Deidara, "Marriage is something not to take lightly… my mother always told be it has to be with someone you absolutely love", Deidara looked over at her. "I don't want to marry Sasuke", she mumbled, then she looked over to him, "I just don't know", Deidara moved in to capture her lips.

He pulled away brushing her hair away from her face, "I love you Sakura, and god I would do everything I can to keep you from marrying that prick, it was just a thought", Deidara said still holding her face. Sakura blushed at how close he really was, "Dei…", she whispered, she guided his hand to her tummy, Deidara kept his eyes on hers, "I don't want to have Sasuke's children", she spoke. She then moved his hand a little lower, "I want… you..", she whispered moving to kiss him.

Deidara was surprised but he quickly kissed her back, he caressed her stomach before moving up to her breasts were Sakura sighed as he squeezed it, "You have no idea how long ive waited for this", he growled nibbling on her neck causing her to moan. He quickly picked her up and ran to the bed were he quickly set her down and began to kiss her madly, he was hungry for her and she was hungry for him. He lightly kissed her breast before nibbling it and sucking it, all the while his hands left her bite marks along her sides.

He then moved up to meet her eager lips as he positioned himself, "Sakura…", he whispered liking her neck, "Deidara..", she purred. Slowly he entered her, he muffled her yells with his hands as he muffled his, it took a while before he could begin moving in a good rhythm but he enjoyed it, as so did she. They made love until dawn, Sakura and Deidara panted.

"DEIDARA! WAKE UP!", Deidara was shaken awake by Sakura, Deidara looked at Sakura with shock and horror painted on his face, "Wa….wait…. WHAT!?", Deidara yelled. Sakura eyed him, "Are you ok?", Deidara quickly examined her, "Wait…. What happen last night?...", Sakura sighed. "Well you fell asleep in the tub, I had to carry you out and onto the bed…. I didn't touch you if that's what your thinking..", a heavy blush swept over her face. Deidara quickly smacked his face, "Lets just get ready to leave then…".


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke sat silently as Karin scribbled on a piece of paper, Naruto and Lee leaned against the wall silently watching the other two ninja. "So how is all of this going to end?", Ino asked impatient, Kiba sighed rubbing Akamarus head, "Well you guys already took your votes..", Naruto spoke. "So we wait till everything is all counted", Shikamaru coughed, Karin sighed handing the paper to Sasuke, Lee ran oover to his side and took a peek at the paper before he crumbled it, "Looks like you all trust Naruto?", Sasuke growled. Everyone eyed each other, "you guys don't know him, he really isn't Akatsuki material", Hinata coughed, "I just think that in the end Sakura should be able to choose, not us or lady Tsuade".

The room once more went silent, "Besides", Neji mumbled glaring at Sasuke, "Not to long ago she was out trying to kill you, she would spend months at a time trying to track you down". Sasuke smirked, "yeah right, that's funny", Naruto locked Sasuke's gaze, "Its not a joke".

….

Deidara and Sakura sat silently as the boat finally set sail, Sakura watched the waves while Deidara examined the clouds, "How long till we get to our destination?", Sakura asked. Deidara pulled out a map from his pouch, "Maybe a day or 2, why?", Deidara glanced over at Sakura, "Just curious". Deidara noticed Sakura twitch, she was staring at a bird, the bird seamed to have a paper attached to it, Sakura cautiously moved over to the bird. Carefully taking the note from it, she read it silently before she pulled Deidara to her, "Are you ok, un?", Deidara asked. Sakura whispered the words to Deidara, "Sasuke is on a war path, he is heading to cloud island – Itachi", Deidara sighed once more pulling out his map. "If he is coming to the island, that gives us enough time to finish our mission before he even arrives there, more than likely we would be on the boat back to the main land when he's on his way there", Deidara explained.

Sakura quickly pulled a piece of paper from her pouch and began writing back, "Thank you for the heads up, me and Deidara will finish mission and head back to head quarters… P.S. Kisame is keeping a close eye on village, no worries – Sakura", she then quickly tied the note to the bird before sending it off. "Anyways, how do you and Itachi know each other again?", Sakura sighed, taking a seat and nodding for Deidara to do the same.

"Well you know that we are from the same village, I dint know him directly since I only knew Sasuke as a classmate back in the day. I use to visit Sasuke's family in special occasions, like parties and celebrations, basic stuff, I would always notice his older brother looking after all of us young kids. He is a total old fart, the way he would guard us and yell at us for doing dumb things, but somewhere along the way, it all flopped for him", Sakura adjusted her posture. "Itachi killed all his family and clan… leaving Sasuke alone, driving Sasuke into this hole, were all he would do is eat, drink, and sleep revenge. It was sad really, Itachi looked like the kind of boy who would always be loyal to everyone, especially his village. As you could imagine, it surprised so many people… a few years later when we were 12 or so Itachi tried kidnapping Naruto, of course Sasuke heard of it and headed to his location".

"After getting the sot beten out of him, he kinda flipped himself, also betraying the village and ta da! Here we are now…", she coughed. "I was obsessed with Sasuke growing up, I use to fantasize about marrying him, having children… I think that all died when he actually tried to kill me…". Sakura noticed Deidara gasp and twitch. "I was out to kill him….. About a year or so ago, I was out hunting him down, I was tired of watching people wait for him, I wanted it to end. So I was out and about I bumped into Itachi and Kisame… we talked and somehow we hooked up". Sakura scratched her head, "that was when I met you…", Sakura blushed, Deidara also did, "That's how I know Itachi".

"So what now… were do you and Itachi stand?", Deidara asked afraid to hear her answer, Sakura reached over for Deidara's hand and held it in her hand, "We are no were, I stand with you here and now… Dei-kun…". With that Deidara leaned in and captured her lips.

…

Sasuke and Karin walked calmly into the vacation village, examining its people and stores, "Hey Sasuke-kun? Have you ever been here?", Karin asked interested. Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "I once almost came here on a mission with Orochimaru, but some things came up..", Sasuke mumbled. Karin looked around before finally arriving near the harbor, "Um yes.. when will the next boat be scheduled to come in?", she asked sweetly. The harbor man explained it might take 3 days, for it to come back, Sasuke sighed, "Just a question, did a older male, long blond hair board the ship with a girl around my age pink hair?", the harbor man rubbed his chin.

"AH! Yes the lovely Married couple? Yes they boarded the ship yesterday… If you want to catch him, sad to say you would have to wait for the next boat to come in", Sasuke cringed and attempted to keep his anger under control. Karin sighed, "Oh! Well you see me and my fiancée here really really don't want to miss there wedding! Is there anything you could possibly do for us?", Karin smirked as she brought Sasuke close to her. Sasuke at first fought until he caught the man thinking, then he played along, "You see that pink girl is actually my younger cousin, and im the only family she really has left, I cant miss her wedding, you know?".

The man then called a man over, "Can you call old Bob down here, tell him to get his boat ready, these two young people need to be heading to a weeding on cloud island, tell him Dan sent yah!", Sasuke watched the other man run off into town. "Come back around maybe 8 tonight, im sure Bob would have the boat ready for the both of yah, please enjoy yourselves for the time being". Sasuke and Karin left the man with smiles painted on there faces, things were looking up for Sasuke.

….

"Hey Deidara when we get to land what direction are we headed off in?", Sakura sang looking over her shoulder. She watched Deidara fiddle with something in his hands, which made Sakura incredibly curious. "What are you doing?", she whispered in Deidara's ear, Deidara shivered, "I'm preparing a head of time", he whispered. Sakura too one of his hands to reveal a small clay bird, "What is this?", Sakura asked, Deidara took his hand back, "It's a bomb". Sakura awed snuggling closer to Deidara, "Can you teach me?", Deidara quickly jerk his head to look at her, "W…What?", he mumbled. Sakura smiled sweetly at him, "Teach me how to make explosives?", Deidara turned red looking away and thinking, "You see, I don't think you can do this…. Its kinda my little thing….", Deidara whispered.

Sakura sighed, "I can try", Deidara glances over at her catching a glimps of her eyes on him, causing him to blush, he then sighed as he pulled out a good chunk of clay from his pouch, "Here pay attention ok?", he mumbled placing the clay in her hands. "Ok first take a nice piece, not to small not to big, and mold it, it can be molded into anything, but while your molding it, mold chakra into it, this clay is made to react with your chakra if concentrated enough, so it will only take alittle to activate the bomb", Deidara explained.

Sakura presented a nice little kunai, Deidara nodded and sighed, "Now for the real test, See if it works", he stood and walked over to the edge of the boat, he casually looked around before tossing a bird into the water, "Katsu!", a small explosion came from the water. Sakura giggled as light water fell on her, "Your turn", Sakura sighed and concentrated, she slowly dropped the clay kunai into the water, "Bang!", a huge wave erupted from under the boat sending the fisher men into a panic. Deidara held Sakura as they both erupted into a fit of laughter, "OMG! Not that much Chakra! You could of killed us!", Deidara laughed.

….

Sasuke and Karin approached the harbor to notice there was no one in sight, "That old fart lied to us?", Karin growled, Sasuke shushed her as he stepped forward. "Im looking for Bob?", a man peeked from under the harbor, "sorry was making sure my boat is properly a float, you two must be the young couple Dan spoke about", Sasuke growled as he heard Karin squeal. "Yes we are are you taking us to Cloud Isand?", Sasuke asked the man nodded. "Hop on the boat should be reaching land tomorrow, lets get a move on".

…


End file.
